This application relates to weatherstrip constructions, and more particularly to a first weatherstrip that mates or intersects with a second weatherstrip. This disclosure will be particularly described with reference to an inner belt weatherstrip and the close-out ends of the inner belt weatherstrip at the A- and B-pillars, for example, with a second weatherstrip, such as a glass run. It will be appreciated, however, that the disclosure may be used in similar environments and applications in an effort to remove an additional structure and associated manufacturing process steps.
A typical vehicle includes a number of weatherstrips secured to the vehicle. Included among these weatherstrips are an inner belt and glass run associated with a movable window in a vehicle door. Particularly, the inner belt is usually secured to a door flange located along a periphery of the window opening where the flange is formed by the mating edges of inner and outer door panels. The inner belt includes a generally U-shaped body or mounting portion where generally parallel first and second legs of the U-shape are interconnected along one end by an interconnecting leg. The first and second legs are spaced apart a dimension adapted to closely receive the flange therein. Gripping fingers are usually provided and extend inwardly from at least one of the first and second legs to engage the flange and prevent inadvertent removal of the inner belt.
The inner belt extends along the lower edge of the window opening in the front door between the front or A-pillar and a rear or B-pillar. The same is true of an inner belt situated on the door flange of a rear door where the inner belt extends between the front or B-pillar and a rear or C-pillar. The ends of the inner belt are designed and dimensioned for a close fit with a glass run weatherstrip. The glass run extends along the pillar portions where the glass run is secured to the door and the glass run includes an inwardly facing groove that receives the perimeter edge of the movable window. Lower ends of the glass run extend to the inner belt region, and usually below the inner belt into a cavity in the door defined between the inner and outer door panels.
In prior arrangements, the intersection or junction of the inner belt and glass run weatherstrips required notches to be formed in the opposite ends of the inner belt. Pre-formed or pre-cut foam pads were secured in these notched regions at opposite ends of the inner belt, typically via an adhesive provided on a rear surface on the foam pad to secure the foam pad to the inner belt. This structure necessitated that assemblers add the foam pads to the opposite ends of the inner belt. The foam pads were either applied to the inner belt by the weatherstrip manufacturer or the customer.
Occasionally, a foam pad may fall off the weatherstrip due to one or more conditions, such as handling, environmental conditions, ineffective adhesive, etc. Different proposals have been made to insure the proper amount of pressure is applied to the foam pads. For example, special fixtures have been developed to assure repeatable, consistent application of the foam pads to the weatherstrip.
However, a need exists for an alternative manner of close-out at the intersection of the weatherstrips that is effective, efficient, and conducive to the needs of both the supplier and the customer.